


Eclipse

by sunshine_lily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Death, Fluff and Angst, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Princes & Princesses, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_lily/pseuds/sunshine_lily
Summary: For an empire to rule the world, war is inevitable. Blood, gore and the aura of death loom over the battlefield as the sounds of metal clashing, shouts of pain and agony echo for miles. Knights everywhere exchanging blows as they continue to participate in this violent dance where their lives depend on it, where one wrong step and you'll be having a walk with death and only one can escape the bitter taste of defeat.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Eclipse

For an empire to rule the world, war is inevitable. Blood, gore and the aura of death loom over the battlefield as the sounds of metal clashing, shouts of pain and agony echo for miles. Knights everywhere exchanging blows as they continue to participate in this violent dance where their lives depend on it, where one wrong step and you'll be having a walk with death and only one can escape the bitter taste of defeat. Though corpses continue to litter the ground, a certain prince does not seem to be bothered by such sight rather, a smile makes its way on the royal's face as he continues to watch his subordinates tearing their enemies limb by limb. He sees a fool daring to approach him but instead of fearfully running for his life, he excitedly draws his sword and rode towards the enemy ready to face the incoming blow. The way his eyes sparkle as he looks at his foe like a predator eager to jump on his prey and the way his movements are deemed too elegant for someone who is slashing his enemy to the point that he is covered in a rain of scarlet fluid; but even then he looked ethereal, the sight is enough to render anyone speechless as if the god of war descended. 

As the prince continues to subtract the enemies' forces, another creature makes his way to surround the royal's direction.

"my, oh my, I have heard rumors that his imperial highness is a fierce warrior that gracefully and easily cuts down his opponents like they're made of butter. It seems the rumors are true, your performance is indeed captivating, I expected no less from the empire's lion. Don't you agree Second Imperial Prince Lee Donghyuck?" 

Donghyuck paid no attention to the armored figure that spoke to him as he was too busy having fun piercing the approaching enemies with his bloodstained sword.

Embarrassment filled the speaker's face as the prince continues to disregard his existence as if he wasn't important at all. He thought maybe the prince hasn't noticed he arrived yet, but how could he not? His whole armor is glistening with gems! Never in his life did he experience such humiliation. He took an arrow and aimed at the prince's back as he cried out load, "do not ignore the words of this prince!"

The arrow swiftly flew towards Donghyuck but it's as if he had eyes at the back of his head, he caught the arrow with his bare hand as he coldly stares at the dumbfounded soul that has done nothing but spout drivel. 

"Who are you? How brave of you to openly utter this imperial one's name. Not to mention a bejeweled worm like you dares to flamboyantly stroll in warfare. You're simply asking for clean cut aren't you?" 

Like a bucket of cold water pouring over him, the enemy prince cannot help but angrily roar, "WHO AM I? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW ME? I AM THE PRINCE OF THIS LAND!"

"prince?" Donghyuck sounded so unamused even though the one before him is a respectable figure in his domain. "ah, a low-ranking prince of a soon-to-be fallen kingdom. Why should I bother knowing your name when it will be soon forgotten by everyone else? and what was that again? lion? me? I prefer being called a phoenix"

The enemy prince clenched his fist to the point of it turning white as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I also heard about rumors that your arrogance cannot encompass even the skies and it seems it's also true, YOUR ARROGANCE KNOWS NO BOUNDS! 

The bloodstained prince smirked, looking ever more frightening, as he heard that remark. "I see that you enjoy gossiping if you know this much about me. But I do have to say I am indeed arrogant because I have the ability to prove it. It's a shame I can't say the same for you though. Now, shall we end this?"

"HA! Do you think you can win this time? Look around you! You are surrounded on all corners, so don't even think about you or your soldiers living past today! I have to thank a certain duke though, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been gifted the chance to slay the infamous war lion of the Solis Empire." as the opposing prince howled, he unsheathes his sword and runs towards the empire's prince to claim his head.

Donghyuck stood still as he waits for the prince's attack. He cannot help but give a mocking smile to his opponent for he deemed him too inferior to be taken seriously nor be given another second of his precious time. He grips the hilt of his sword and deflects the opponent's attack while taking a step to turn and pierce through the armor on the back with ungodly force. The defeated royal widened his eyes as he looks down on the blade that penetrated through his body. The disparity in their skill and power between him and the imperial prince made his mind go blank at thought of the monstrous strength of the latter. He knelt to the ground and looked back at the demon who now looked down on him as he bleeds to death.

"oh you foolish thing, I already knew that a snake leaked our plans but so what? It's only a few lives, they can be replaced anytime but as an imperial prince, I have to put on this façade that I, who stands above all, am their savior that will deliver salvation. The only thing that's good about this is that it's able to fill my thirst for war and blood." His imperial highness gave a sadistic smile as he begins to describe his favorite hobby. "Do you know why they call me a war maniac? Look around and witness how beautiful the scene we are in right now. People killing each for the sake of survival, honor, recognition and for the miniscule reward they get from their masters; the look of pain and horror in their pathetic eyes as they claim more lives and blood on their hands; their desperation for this nightmare to stop. Doesn't it make your blood boil from excitement?" 

The dying prince cannot help but tremble at his killer's words. Such insanity and he's one of the most powerful figure in the empire, only second to the emperor. As the enemy prince breathed his last breath, he witnessed the imperial figure mercilessly killing more with the most satisfied grin on his face. 

As the bloody war ended an ongoing trial decides the fate of a criminal.

"y...your...Your imperial h....high...highness, p....pl..please...forgive...this..lowly...one..I..beg...of..you... i-i....didn't...mean...t..to...betray..you"

The traitor pleads as a bored Donghyuck proceeds to listen but in truth, he hasn't listened one bit because the criminal's fate has already been decided. This whole setup is just for formalities. Politics has never been his cup of tea, he just wants to get this over with as soon as possible so that he can move on to the next war.

"You didn't mean to? So you didn't mean to sell inside information to the enemy about our whereabouts and plans causing 1 thousand lives of both soldiers and commoners to be lost and a few thousand civilians to flee for their lives? You mean to tell me, you didn't mean to not only accept bribes but also commit treason against the empire?"

"i...i....can...explain--"

"Explain? Do make another joke Duke Anguis I can hardly contain my laughter." He may sound enthusiastic to the ignorant but the sarcasm in his tone causes shivers to the duke. "I say, your household name does indeed suit you. We're in the middle of a war and you dare to betray your land? I don't know if I should commend you for your boldness or stupidity"

"I don't dare! Please spare this lowly one's life and I shall faithfully serve you!" a cry of desperation came from the once mighty duke.

"Who needs your rotten service? Remember this, once a snake bares its fangs and bites its master, it shall be skinned and put to death." Donghyuck cannot be bothered to continue speaking to traitorous vermin. He hated one thing and one thing only; betrayal. "All of you listen, Duke Anguis has committed a grave sin against the people, therefore committing a sin against the empire. Heed my command, from this day onwards, the House of Anguis shall remain no more. Their lands and possessions shall be sold and given to affected families, every member of the said house shall be executed upon return and.." He looked down on the trembling figure as an idea formed in his twisted head. "the duke is to be given a thousand cuts, bathed in a tub of boiling saltwater and executed by quartering. Do any of you have any complaints with my decision?" Only silence enveloped the tent for only a fool would speak up in this situation.

The trip back to the capital was uneventful though Donghyuck and his men were showered with praises the moment they stepped foot into the capital of the Solis Empire. The refugees were given necessities, the soldiers were honored and given compensation but Donghyuck couldn't care less about such trivial matters because the only thing he waited for was the punishment to be carried out. The screams of torment and agony rung throughout the dungeon as the prince continues to watch the torture show with much enthusiasm.

"Your imperial highness" a servant called out to Donghyuck much to his dismay.

"Can you not see that I am currently busy? This better be important before I give you the same treatment as that snake." 

"I don't dare disturb his imperial highness for nothing, but it is truly of utmost importance." The servant knelt down as he explained to the prince for he did not want to end up with such tragic fate for only bringing news.

"Speak now! You are making this imperial one lose his patience!"

"Your imperial highness, please calm your anger. The mighty Imperial Sun wishes to meet you in a few moments."

"Imperial father? what does he want from me?"

"This servant does not know. Please pardon my ignorance for I only am tasked to deliver you this message."

Donghyuck can only sigh out of frustration as he makes his way to the Great Hall where his father would always be. He began to wonder what his father intends to do as he rarely pays attention to his youngest son. The prince doesn't mind the lack of attention though, he was used to it. He may have once tried to gain the lover and care from his parents but he only met disappointment and pain. It's ironic how they are called the empire of the sun but the royal family is as cold as freezing winds of winter. The gigantic doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal magnificently decorated marble pillars, a glass ceiling that allows the rays of sunlight rain down like a spotlight, walls with rainbow tinted glass that depicted the stories of the old, and two imposing thrones, adorned with gold and the finest jewels, where the most powerful of all sat, looking down on all that stood before them. 

"This prince greets Imperial Father, may the everlasting morning star continue to shine with brilliance" Donghyuck looked at the familiar yet unfamiliar figure in front of him before paying his respects. Their physical feature resemble too much of each other with little to no differences at all but the way they treated each other are similar to strangers who have met for the first time.

"You may rise, the reason I called you today is because your knight has arrived. The royal family has always been guarded by the Luna Household, he is the remaining descendant of that household and I promised the previous duke to care for his only son to repay for their undying loyalty. I hope you would treat your knight as your shield as well as your lifelong partner." The emperor waved his hand before calling for a servant to fetch his son's new bodyguard.

"This prince is honored with the emperor's thoughtfulness and I shall dutifully follow your command." Donghyuck had to suppress a scoff at his father's words. Him? Guarded by a knight? How laughable but before say another word, a voice called out.

"This lowly one greets his imperial highnesses, may the everlasting morning star continue to shine with brilliance." A lad covered with armor knelt down in front of the two royals before looking at Donghyuck to properly salute him. "Greetings to the second imperial prince, this lowly one is called Mark Lee, your forever servant and shadow knight."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :DD this is my work so I hope y'all are nice to me. I accept constructive criticism and if there are inaccuracies, let me know. Also if my work is similar to others, feel free to inform me so that there won't be any conflict. I update every Thursday but maybe i'll post extra chapters on random days hehe. Have fun reading!


End file.
